Blake is Sleepy
by Satsuki Takahashi
Summary: "Update: Yang Steals Blake's Bed When She's Sleepy." Just Yang and Sleepy!Blake drabbles. Rated T just for safety towards future chapters.
1. 10PM

Blake is Sleepy at 10PM

Yang x Blake

A/N: Well, what title said, pretty much it actually.

Watchful lilac colored eyes watched Blake walk into her corner by the wall and light up the candle light she uses to read a book with a match. She sat by the small stool and placed the candle on it. She quietly leaned her back onto the wall and opened the book she had been reading.

Yang walked over to her and sat beside her, leaning her back onto the wall as well with her arms crossed at her back. It had been quite a while since they've been together as a couple. Quite a while, as in about three weeks, but the two of them just sitting there in silence has started to become a habit for the both of them.

Yang was content just sitting there, watching the people awake do what they like doing. She was comfortable enough with Blake just there, nicely reading her book. They're mostly together the whole day doing missions given by Professor Ozpin. However, today seemed to be a rather peculiar day: it was past nine thirty in the evening.

Lilac eyes watched the people tuck themselves in to bed. Ruby just got dragged by Weiss to bed, much to the younger girl's chagrin. However, Yang's eyes were drawn to the wonderful black figure on her right side.

She had long black hair, a nice fabulous black bow, fierce and wonderful amber eyes and a Japanese Yukata-like sleep wear that fits her well. A blonde eyebrow rose when she noticed that Blake had her eyes closed, but upon noticing Yang's attention on her face, she quickly opened them and turned back to her book.

Interested in the development of this seemingly unique scenario, blonde hair turned from facing the wall, slightly leaning in to get a better view of her right side. Blake's amber eyes moved left and right on the book, then it closed a little while then opened again, squinting.

"Blake, are you sleepy?" Yang asked.

"Huh?" Blake looked up from her book and turned her attention towards amused lilac eyes. "N- No. I'm not." She blinked a few times, shifted positions, then returned to her book.

Yang just smiled, sat Indian style, then leaned her left elbow on her left thigh while she watched her girlfriend read her book.

"Aren't you getting bored watching me?" Blake asked, not removing her gaze from her book.

"Nope," Yang answered confidently. "I like looking at you. You're very pleasing to the eyes. More than pleasing, actually." She grinned widely.

Blake briefly looked her in the eye, then returned to her book, shifting it up a bit higher to at least hide part of her nose. "Mhm."

Yang continued grinning and watched her read. Her eyes were a nice cat-like shape, her ribbon looked so much like cat ears. Her fingers were slim and long, they looked like they'd fit well Yang's slightly larger ones. Lilac eyes looked intently onto focused amber eyes, when the eyelids suddenly fell closed and Blake's head started nodding off.

Yang opened her mouth in surprise, when Blake started leaning towards the direction of the candle. In a panic, she immediately grabbed Blake's shoulders and jerked her to her direction. Amber eyes quickly opened, and her head turned to look at Yang's face in close proximity.

"If you're sleepy, let's go to bed," Yang said with worry.

"No, it's fine," Blake answered, softly untangled herself from Yang's protective hands, and leaned back onto the wall. "You're not sleepy yet, right?"

"But you are. It's fine, let's sleep."

Amber eyes glared towards lilac ones. "No."

Yang opened her mouth in a wide O, then just shrugged. Yang went back to her original position of her arms crossed behind her head, as she leaned back onto the wall beside Blake. She turned to look at her direction again, only to find her dangerously nodding off towards the candle.

Yang immediately grabbed her shoulder, and her face and hugged her to herself, mouth wide in an O position at the candle that almost burned her lover's wonderful black hair. Yang looked at Blake's hand to find her thumb in the middle of the pages.

In utmost carefulness and quietness, she moved her body so Blake would be sitting in between her legs, one knee propped where Blake's body rested. She took the bookmark from the small stool beside the candle then placed it in the book after removing it from the black haired cat girl's hand and settled it on the stool.

She hugged Blake's head and leaned it towards her shoulder and neck as she slept soundly, her back leaning onto Yang's raised knee. Her free hand wrapped around her waist, to prevent her from falling anywhere, while her back rested towards the wall.

"This cat, so stubborn," Yang whispered to herself while her eyes drifted towards the ceiling. She ever so silently took the candle stand and looked at it. "Wouldn't hurt to sleep at past ten in the evening for once." Then she blew it off as darkness engulfed them.

(Blake Is Sleep at 10PM/END)

A/N: Huehuehue, my Proofreader said, "YOU CAN NEVER HAVE ENOUGH SUGAR." So I'll probably write more, if I feel like it. And and, if I get some love in the name of reviews pls.


	2. Birds go Tweet Tweet Tweet

Blake is Sleepy when the birds tweet a lot.

Yang x Blake

A/N: What the title said.

Yang looked at the sky, one hand above her head blocking the sun from directly making contact with her eyes.

She and her more-than-just partner finished a job in the Emerald forest. Exterminating Ursas or sometimes Beowolves were some of their favorite past times.

Blake stood under the shade of the tree, her eyes drawn to a small nest a few feet high from her. Yang quietly walked behind her smiled at the sight.

The mother bird had just arrived into the nest with a few pieces of worm to feed its two children. After a while, another bird that seemed to be the father came back with a lot of twigs to make their nest warmer. The mother bird started pecking the neck of the father bird as if in thanks for the twigs.

"Awww, don't I get something like that?" Yang cried out and Blake just turned to look at the ground then walked away.

"No, " She answered.

" Dawww man. " Yang threw both her arms up in the air, then crossed them behind her hair. She smiled and followed Blake with her gaze.

The ribbon-wearing woman walked around the tree and sat under it, leaning her back on its body. It was two in the afternoon. The sun was up in the sky, but there were enough clouds to counter its heat, turning the temperature into a perfect time for a nap. A catnap, in this case.

Blake closed her eyes a few minutes then opened it only to find Yang peering at her face. She smiled lazily and shoo'd her, who only stuck her tongue out but eventually moved away.

Yang sat on a spot near her but with a better view of the sky. But before lilac eyes could enjoy the view, they were covered by legs then Blake's face.

"Yes, Kitty? " Yang asked with cheeky grin. Blake looked at her, but her eyes averted away, hands on her hips.

"..." Amber eyes stared on the ground then her face heated up on a blush before she moved Yang's legs and made herself comfy in her lap.

Yang let out a chuckle and wrapped her arms around Blake's thin waist and rested her jaw on the side of her head. Soon, Blake leaned her head on Yang's shoulder as they watched the clouds go by.

Lilac eyes were worried about how stiff and odd Blake was in her arms, and she didn't usually cuddle with her willingly. But after hearing her breathing become steady and saw her head nod forward, Yang knew what it was happening. She comfortably leaned her back on the tree and watched the sky.

The birds above them at the other side of the tree kept on tweeting a melodious sound that lulls one to sleep. It was a nice two in the afternoon, the best time for a nap, and the best place for a nap. Yang closed her eyes and let the sound of the wilderness take her consciousness in.

In what seemed eternity but was only about ten minutes, lilac colored eyes opened only to meet curiously watching amber colored ones. They immediately averted its gaze from sleepy eyes and then cheeks blushed. "Watcha watchin'?" Yang asked with a lazy grin.

"Um, you. Sleeping."

"Why?"

"I- I don't know," Blake answered, looking away. Yang had noticed that her arms were still encircled around Blake's waist who was sitting in front of her, both knees forming L shapes that face each other, with both of her hands in between them.

Yang grinned at Blake then started patting her head. Amber eyes looked at her oddly, eyebrows furrowing. "Yang?"

"I just felt like it," she answered with a grin and continued patting Blake's head. "Blake."

"What?" A black eyebrow arched up.

Then a gloved hand took her by the cheeks and kissed her. By reflex, Blake wrapped her arms around Yang's neck and returned it.

"Isn't that why you were watching me sleep?" Mischievous lilac eyes stared into embarrassed amber ones as they pressed their foreheads together.

"The birds tweeting make me fall asleep." Blake turned her head away, but kept her arms around Yang's neck anyway.

"Honesty is the best policy!" Yang spoke with vigor.

Blake pouted.

"Ah, well, maybe it's not applicable to a Blake." Yang squeezed her so tightly into a hug, rubbing her cheeks on Blake's cheeks. "So adorable~~~"

"Yang!" Blake laughed, while Yang started tickling her sides.

Completely forgetting that they were in the middle of the wilderness, under the nice blue sky, the warmth of the sun, and accompanied by the nice tweeting of the birds, it was the best time for napping.

(Blake is Sleepy When The Birds Tweet A Lot/END)

A/N: *scratches everywhere* damn ants. Anyway, please read and review! Thanks for all of the story follows and all the love I've received for my first RWBY fanfic featuring Yang and Blake so… please keep them coming… so I can keep on writing more too!


	3. Sleeping with Yang

Blake is Sleepy when Yang is asleep.

Yang x Blake

A/N: What title said. I think I'm gonna start writing other drabbles that does not involve moe!Sleepy!Blake, but still short enough to be a drabble. So yeah. You guys like that? Like, like, like that?

Blake aimlessly walked the Academy dressed in her uniform. She wasn't particularly looking for anyone, but she wasn't up to doing anything anyway. Today was a day off, and she was bored. She was thinking that maybe she could drag Yang outside with her bike but the aforementioned blonde was nowhere to be seen.

An empty sigh came out of her mouth while she looked at the courtyard where Weiss and Ruby, against her will, were practicing battle tactics. She decided to return to their dorm. Upon opening the door to their dorm room, she noticed the closed lights and the wonderful ten in the morning sun seeping inside their single room window.

On her bottom bunk bed she found blonde strands of hair. Yang wore her usual sleeping clothes as she slept on Blake's bed. She laid sidewards, one hand under the pillow and the other one on top of it beside her face. Her knees were slightly bent and long strands of blonde were scattered on her back.

"Why are you here?" Blake asked silently, afraid that she might wake up her partner. She raised an eyebrow then frowned. After looking at Yang's peaceful sleeping face, she covered her mouth when a yawn formed. She was contemplating on it. It was very tempting. "This is my bed anyway…" She pouted on one side and left.

A few minutes later, she came back in her black yukata-like sleepwear. She looked at her bed again and frowned once more, her mouth drawn into a line. "… Don't wake up now," she told practically no one and slowly climbed onto bed. She removed Yang's arm that was on the pillow and draped it over her shoulder while she slipped herself inside her embrace. "…I should wake up earlier than her…"

She inhaled deeply, taking in Yang's lilac scent, then snuggled while she draped one hand over Yang's waist and fell into a slumber. With the birds chirping outside and the wind blowing, Yang opened one of her eyes and looked down at black hair right above her jaw. _"So adorable."_ She smiled to herself, then went back to sleep.

After an hour of sleeping, Blake slowly opened her eyes only to see white skin. She looked up from Yang's neck and amber met lilac. Her face immediately turned red; both her hands opted to push the taller person, but she was only pulled closer.

"What are you doing here, Beauty?" Mischievous lilac eyes glinted dangerously while Blake's blush deepened.

"I- I—" She looked away. "What are you doing on my bed, Goldilocks?"

"I was invading beds."

"Th- then, I have a right to my own bed."

"Not when there's someone sleeping on it."

"I- I—" Blake head butted Yang's jaw. "It's my bed!"

Yang rubbed her jaw and pretended to be hurt.

"I'm sorry, does it hu—" Then a sweet kiss on the lips.

"…Nope!" Yang laughed, her arms tightening around Blake's waist. "And so, why are you here, Beauty?"

"Like I said, it's my bed…"

"Did you really have to slip into my embrace?"

"…!"

"…So?" Blake wrapped both her arms around Yang's head and started rubbing her face on the blonde's neck. "Hey now, I was teasing."

Blake looked at her with a leer while she climbed up on top of Yang, their faces inches from each other. "Screw you." Then a small pout.

"With pleasure," Yang answered with a wink and immediately turned the tables. Blake opened her mouth then she panicked!

"Not literally!"

"There's only one meaning, but literal meaning!"

"One track mind!"

"Gotta love it!"

Outside the door, Ruby and Weiss looked at the door. They were going to rest inside their room for the day since it was already past lunch. However, they stood there, Weiss' hand in a fist.

"Why do I have to knock on my own room?" she sighed with a scowl.

"Better safe than dangerous." Ruby shrugged.

(Blake is sleepy when Yang is asleep/END)

A/N: LOL. That was crazy, but I think it's a good kind of crazy.


	4. EX Yang is Sleepy 1

EX: Yang is Sleepy When Blake Touches Her Hair: First

Yang x Blake

A/N: I'll be doing this corner every 3 updates, I guess? I really like Yang's hair, and we all know she has hair issues. We definitely need this, don't we? wink wink wink Also, please read and review!

"Yang?" Blake had her back propped up against the headrest of her bed. Yang laid her upper body on Blake's bed, her head on her lap and her lower back on the edge of the bed with her feet flat on the ground. Yang continued on doing bicep exercises with one two pound dumbbell in one hand.

"What is it?" Lilac eyes looked up to meet amber ones that have stopped reading a book. Blonde eyebrows were raised in curiosity. Amber eyes looked away then a faint blush crept up pale cheeks. Blake closed her book and settled it on top of the nearby bookshelf. "Blake, what is it?"

"Um, can I touch your hair?" Blake stared at the wall to her left as if it was the most interesting inside the room. "Yang?"

Yang looked at her in amusement. Then later on broke into laughter. Blake leered at her then forcefully pushed her off her lap making the blonde girl roll onto the floor and hit Weiss' bed, slightly putting it off position.

"What is it?" Blake pouted on one cheek and then crossed her arms. "Yang." She spoke in apprehension.

"Sorry. I just thought you were the person who wouldn't ask. You know. Being straightforward like the beauty you are." Yang winked. She stood up from the ground, rubbing her head and then sat back down on Blake's bed. "Sure."

Blake smiled. However, upon noticing the quantity of her grin, she immediately faked a cough and looked away. She patted her lap. "Here then." Yang grinned and then lay down on the familiar and comfortable place.

"Warning though." Yang spoke, feeling familiar fingers treading into her golden locks. "I get really sleepy fast." Then a yawn followed.

"That's—" Blake looked away. _"Cute." _She continued threading her fingers into Yang's long golden tresses. "Your hair is so soft."

"Yeah. I love my hair." Yang answered. She blinked rapidly then yawned again. "Not as much as I love you though, but close enough—ow." She rubbed her forehead where Blake had lightly slapped her.

"_She's like a cat. Without the purring."_ Blake continued stroking blonde hair while she watched Yang's face. "It's okay to go to sleep."

"Its 8am, you know," Yang answered with a laugh but yawned again. "But I guess I wouldn't really mind going back to bed anyway. Weiss and Ruby are out doing tactician training or whatever."

"We should go with them next time," Blake answered and looked out the window. "We might need to learn those lessons too."

"We have exemplary teamwork. We'll be fine," Yang answered while she closed her eyes in comfort. "This is really comforting."

"Really? That's good to hear then." Amber eyes continued staring out at the bright blue sky when a comfortable silence emerged between them. "Yang?" She looked down only to find a peaceful face in slumber. She smiled then laughed a little.

Slowly, Blake pulled Yang up from her lap then vertically positioned her on the bed. She pushed herself higher so their faces would be on the same level. "She really did fall asleep."

She slipped her arms under Yang's neck and hugged the blonde's shoulders while she continued caressing her hair. Blake smiled then closed her eyes as well, receiving the contagious sleepy feeling as well.

It was still morning. However, no one minded the time of the day. It was because it was a time just for the two of them together.

(Yang Is Sleepy When Blake Touches Her Hair Part 1/END)

**Omake**

Light blue eyes stared at the imminent mark on the ground that she _knew _wasn't there before she left their room with Ruby. Eyes leered at it and a left hand grabbed the foot of the bed and slowly pulled it closer. A smile tugged at her lips when the mark fit into position as if some puzzle. Weiss Schnee stood up head high both hands on her waist as if she had just done a mission and accomplished it without a hitch.

"Uh, Weiss?" Ruby raised an eyebrow. Weiss walked past her with a smile and hummed a familiar song tune. "Weiss?"

Weiss was detail oriented. Very detail oriented.


	5. Yang The Bed Stealer

Yang Steals Blake's Bed When She's Sleepy.  
Yang x Blake  
A/N: What title said. Also because I am primarily inspired by this : dogbeds/ LOL

Gloved hands rested themselves atop a leather belt. Lilac eyes peered downwards at an occupied bed. Black hair sprawled on soft pillows, one hand propped under it and the other on top of it. The lights in their dorm room were off, and it was obviously already morning with the sunshine peering through the window in the middle.

"Blakey, wakey~" Yang kneeled on the ground, poking Blake's cheek. She smiled when the female stirred but didn't do any actions of waking up. "Blakey, wakey~"

Lilac eyes stared at the comfortably sleeping face of her cat-like girlfriend and felt herself yawn as well. Slowly she sat down on the bed and looked around. Amber eyes immediately opened and took in the figure of a leather jacket just near her.

Immediately slender hands pushed down the intruder on her bed, watching her fall to the ground. Yang kneeled on the floor and turned to look at Blake. She was wearing a glare Yang rarely sees on her face. It seemed to be saying, "Go away, I want my bed to myself." Yang grinned.

"Hey, share."

"Go sleep in your own bed, Yang," Blake replied sternly and hugged her blanket to herself.

"Shaaareeee," Yang spoke with a big grin.

"No. Go in your bed." Blake yawned. "Go."

Lilac eyes stared into amber. Yang propped her elbows on the edge of the bed and started reaching for Blake's head. Two hands immediately shielded her hair from the adventuring hand.

"No, Yang. Go to your bed."

Yang quickly moved her head, their faces an inch away from each other. Amber eyes averted their attention to somewhere else that was not Yang's face. "No. I'm sure it'll be warm here. It's been cold lately."

"Yan—" Then warm lips came upon each other. "Yang."

Then that hand headed for Blake's hair reached its destination, matched with continuous stroking. "Blakey~" Yang grinned as the black haired female started leaning into her hand's touch, almost letting out satisfied cat purrs.

After a few moments, Blake realized what has happened and quickly blushed. She pushed herself backward to the other side of the bed and turned around to face the wall.

Yang chuckled and made her way into the bed. "That's cute."

Blake made a "Fuhh" sound as if blowing wind out of her mouth. Yang immediately pressed herself onto her body as if they were molded together, and buried her face into beautiful black tresses, snuggling her nose onto a warm neck.

"Good night~"

But Blake was already fast asleep as well.

(Yang Steals Blake's Bed When She's Sleepy/END)

A/N: I'm actually, apparently, two episodes behind. LOL I hope I haven't OOC'd them yet o/


End file.
